Feed My Need
by LadyVexas
Summary: When Goku's "Love Child" is left on Chi-Chi's doorstep with no where to go, Chi-Chi takes the young girl in with open arms as "a daughter of her own" But when the child blossoms into a woman, it may pose some problems in the ranks Trunks X OC R&R :
1. Chapter 1

_Goku,_

_If you reading this, I am dead, my Kingdome has crumbled and out child is in danger. The Corrupt have taken over Eve, and my people have been killed. They seek our daughter Lunamour whom I had the foresight to hide on earth with my mother Celeste. Lunamour is still too young to handle herself, and she will need you._

_Worry not, they will seek you out. No need to jump up and go on one of your epic quests. I am sorry if this inconvenienced you and your family._

_Love from beyond,_

_**Lady Luminescence Amour Lucinda **_

Chi-Chi skimmed thought the letter again, tears in her eyes. 'He cheated on me' she thought with disbelief. But he wasn't there to confront, the only noise in the house was the light snoring of her child.

"Chi-Chi?" Bulma walked in with a bottle of sparkling grape juice and two glasses. Chi-chi looked at her and wailed handing her the letter and taking the bottle. She uncorked it and drank in the sweet bubbly nectar. "OH…"

"OH! That's all you half to say?"

"Well… I suppose I could try to explain it."

"You KNEW!" Chi-chi threw the empty sparkling juice bottle at her friends head, it missed shattering on the kitchen floor.

"Yes and no. Alright do you remember that trip Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and I took a few years ago?"

"Yes"

"Well we crash landed on Eve, and this was about the time the Saiyans hormonal cycle."

"The what?"

"It's a theory actually. I've noticed that every few years the boys become increasingly _needy_. You and I tend to conceive children around those times." She gestured to Chi-chi's baby bump. "Any way the people of Eve are very nice, and the daughter of the ruler took a liking to us. Or rather the boys.. Any way she explained that the people are a warrior race that is always looking for strong warriors from other races to breed outward with."

"So he cheated on me and you knew!"

"Let me finish…" Bulma produced another bottle of sparkling grape juice and actually poured two glasses and handed one to Chi-Chi. "The women marry, however they move to inseminate after their first few children. I think Luminescence had eight by her husband and so she asked if the boys would donate.."

"Eight!" Chi-Chi said almost choking on her juice.

"They age a bit faster than we do, but they stop aging during their fertile years, and then they age like humans do."

"How do you know all this about them?"

"Its sort of an instant transfer thing through skin contact.. I suppose if makes things easier for them.. Customs and what not." Bulma took a drink and eyed her friend. She seemed to be taking it in well, after all Goku hadn't really cheated. She looked over the letter again and sighed. She remembered Luminescence and her husband had been truly nice people it was a shame about what happened.

"So he didn't cheat, but 'donated'" Chi-Chi said slowly, she to took a sip from her glass and then rubbed a hand over her stomach.

"Yah, but I'm wondering why her grandmother doesn't keep her?" Bulma said looking closely at the letter.

"A little girl" Chi-chi smiled at the thought of having a little girl of her own, but she knew the child growing inside her was a boy.

*P*O*V*

The old woman eyed the residence warily, its upkeep was surprisingly good and it was rather large. The sunlight shone bright as she looked into the back seat of the car. Her granddaughter clutched her stuffed turtle tightly, her big ultraviolet eyes where dull with sleep, her crimson hair was disheveled. She had woken up when the car had come to a stop.

"Mammy" her little voice said as she rubbed her big eyes.

"Yes my little love bug" the old woman said unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Are we there yet?" she said with a big yawn.

"Yes honey we are." The old woman said with a weak smile. She watched as the little girl unbuckled her seat belt and stand on the seat to look out of the window. She tilted her head to the right, before she looked back at her grandmother.

*P*O*V*

Chi-chi had just finished bringing in the laundry when she heard the doorbell ring. She placed the basket of folded clothes on the coffee table and went to answer the door. She rounded the corner to find that Gohan had already beaten her to it; he was staring at a very old woman.

"Is your father home?" The old woman said smiling, she had a kind face.

"No Mam he's not" Gohan said apologetically

"Gohan honey" Chi-chi said walking up behind him, "why don't you go play" Her son scurried off quickly. Chi-chi looked at the old woman and smiled.

"Come in" Chi-chi said stepping aside. The old woman was hesitant but preceded, a small girl in toe. The little girl was just so precious. She had short red hair and big purple eyes, he skin was pale. She looked like a china-doll in the frilly blue dress she was wearing. 'a little girl all my own'.

Chi-Chi lead them to the kitchen and began to make tea. "I'm sorry my husband is not home, and I'm not so sure when he'll be back." She placed the kettle on a tray with two cups and retrieved a juice box from the fridge. She placed it on the table and sat adjacent the old woman and offered her a cup. She placed the juice box next to the old woman's cup and smiled at the little girl who was hiding behind the old woman.

"I received the letter last week" Chi-chi said producing it from her pocket, the old woman's green eyes looked at her knowingly. The juice box vanished from the table top as the little girl gracefully passed and seemed to become preoccupied with the world outside the kitchen window.

"I am sorry, my daughter left if for me on her last visit.. She said to send it when my time was neigh"

"Neigh?"

"My time amongst the living is up, and I cannot leave her to herself" the old woman said sipping at her tea. "I understand it may have been.. unnearving."

"Yes."

"The one woman who landed with the Saiyans explained some of it to you"

"Yes, how did you?"

"I am a Psynomic, I can read the high emotional imprints in an area"

"Dose Lunamour have any talents" Chi-Chi asked smiling

"Everything your older son can do and more… I can show you better than I can tell you" the old woman said extending her hand.

"I'm Pregnant, will it hurt-"

"No, though you're unborn son may be able to recall some information."

"Like?"

"He may know her likes and dislikes, instead of learning them over time." The old woman said smiling. "He may become her best friend more quickly than usual. He may just know everything about her."

Chi-Chi took the old woman's outstretched hand, and felt a small jolt. Then the knowledge began to flow like someone had turned on a tap in her head. _All of a sudden she knew Lunamour's birthday September 6__th__ birthstone was Sapphire and she is three. She is shy, but very intelligent and affectionate. She is quick to please and will bend over backwards just to make someone happy. However she has a short temper and can already hit with the force of a train. Her favorite foods where fruit salad, ocean creatures and most vegetables. She loves juice but likes carbonated drinks like Sprite. She does not like carrots, pork or liver and doesn't care for plain tap water. . She had already been receiving formal training in martial arts as well as ballet and gymnastics. She is afraid of spiders, and was attached to her stuffed turtle. Her stuffed turtle could grow and shrink; she used it as her bed most of the time. She loves the water and the coastlines, and is not ok with camping. She preferres dresses with a tank top and shorts underneath and hates jeans and shoes. _

_She likes to learn, and should not be placed in a public school until she stops growing. She will always look two years older than she really is and when she stops growing she will look to be eighteen by human standards. She is what is referred to as an "Angel". She is telepathic, and is capable of healing beyond the point of resuscitation, and she can also remove life forces. . Love is the most powerful essence in the world, and so In order to stay healthy she will eventually half to feed off of love/passion and sexual energy. However there is no need to worry about that until she gets much older. However the best way to do this is to grow up and live in a loving environment. Do not encourage male human attachment, Humans are incapable of sustaining her feeding needs and will shrivel up and die. _

_She is in danger because the Corrupt are looking to use her to bring the dead to life and to take over the universe. Be warned, for every life she takes she will become more and more corrupt. So no life tapping! _

"Woah" Chi-Chi said as the old woman carefully took back her hand. The old woman simply smiled.

"Yes, she may develop other powers as well. But those are just little elemental tricks." The old woman looked at Chi-Chi and smiled. "No need to worry, "The old woman produced a fat file folder. "These are her medical records, birth certificate etc. all the documentation you need."

The little girl appeared again pouting; the old woman smiled and looked at her. The old woman brushed the hair out of the little girls face with her right hand.

"Do you half to go?" she said tears welling up in her big ultraviolet eyes.

"Yes honey, but this is Chi-Chi. She is the wife of your biological dad." The little girl began to cry. "Oh honey doesn't be sad! Do you know how old your Mammy is?" The little girl shook her head no. "Well by our standards I am as old as the mighty _Shanoah_." She said pointing at the little girls stuffed turtle, "It's just my time to go".


	2. Chapter 2

*7 Years Later*

**POV Chi-Chi**

"Momma" Lunamour's voice carried from behind me. She was carrying Goten on her shoulders walking gracefully a few steps behind.

"Yes honey"

"I _feel _weird" she said as she came to a halt. I turned around and looked at her; she simply knelt and set Goten down.

"Weird how honey?" I said, this caught the attention of the group and they all stopped. Those gorgeous violet orbs began to wander as if she was looking for something. She wrinkled her nose in frustration. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I smell him.." she said as if someone was standing next to her with too much perfume. Piccolo seemed to be observing her closely. He had always been fascinated with her, things came easier to her than the boys. Though she preferred her education and fine arts, than martial arts and Vegeta's Saiyans training.

"Who do you.._Smell?" _Gohan asked slowly. He lifted his shades and looked at his little sister.

"Daddy.." she said opining her eyes. Her violet orbs where intensely set ahead.

"HEY GUYS!" I turned to see Goku standing there..

**POV**

**Lunamour**

She watched her momm turn with the others to greet him. She knew who he was, she was not sure why. Goten hung back with her until he moved up to cling to her mom's skirt. She analyzed him, he was tall and had a goofy grin. The orange jumpsuit was like Goten's and so was his hair.. She wonderd if that's what Gotens going to look like when he gets older.

"DADDY!" She looked over to see Goten in his arms. So this is my dad, she thought with a smile. Lunamour walked up to her mother's side and smiled. She looked up at her and saw something click behind her eyes. Chi-chi walked up to Goku and promptly said.

"Goten please get down." Goten Obeyed knowing her temper was about to erupt. His feet had barely hit the ground when she began slapping her husband.

"How could you have done it! You…YOU…. I CANT BELIEVE YOU!"

"Ah! Chi-chi what!" That's when he saw her, she crossed my arms and walked up to him.

"Chi-Chi did you have twins!" he exclaimed smiling brightly.

"I am obviously older than Goten." She said smiling. This puzzled him, she wanted to root around his mind, but it was like poking thought dust.. There was nothing there.

"So you are.. But hey how does that work? If Goten is Seven… and you look… Twelve?" I smiled and batted my big eyes at him, and watched it click…I knew I looked like my birth mother. Mom was still mad, but I smiled and took hold of her hand.

"I thought you loved me mommy" I said looking innocently up at her. Her face instantly softened.

"Oh babe I do love you.. But I need to beat him while he's here to beat."

"We should probably register before they close" Piccolo piped up.

**Later**

Lunamour watched Goten and Trunks spar, over the rim of her book "Swan Lake". She had considered lacing up her new ballet slippers and finding a quiet corner to better acquaint herself with them. Her mom finally let her join the advanced class and they dance in toe shoes. She dreamed of dancing the part of Odet in a big professional performance. She would settle for Odile, but only for a short time. But for some reason she couldn't keep her eyes off of Trunks. He was Gotens best friend, and he had always been really nice to her. But there was something, she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Trunks roundhoused Goten across the clearing, she noticed he slid back a few centimeters.

"Your doing it wrong" she yelled over the pages of her book.

"No I'm not!" Trunks retorted while Goten jumped up and came after him again.

"Goten his Stance is week!" Lunamour yelled, her mom tapped her on the head. As if on cue Goten took out Trunk's knee sending him to the dirt.

"You Cheated!" He said popping up and dusting himself off.

"Did not" Goten said smiling proudly.

"Your sister told you what to do! Its CHEATING!" Lunamour closed "Swan Lake" and set it on her small stack of books. She brought things to do while the tournament was going on. She stood and made her way over to them, smirking.

"If you stance wisent weak I wouldn't be able to do this." With ought warning she shoved Trunks to the ground.

"Not fair I wisent ready!" he retorted jumping up, she shoved him back down.

"Ready? There is no _ready_" Trunks shot up and tried to push her. He failed and wound up in the dirt. He looked up at her in frustration, 'I wana punch her' the thought tumbled around in his head. "You couldn't hit me if you wanted to." She said grinning.

"I'm not suppose to hit girls" he said dusting himself off.

"Weak" She said as she kicked him to the ground this time, he skid across the field. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her mother stand, but Vegeta held up his hand. She moved to the side as Trunks tried to plow though her. She caught his foot and tripped him, she straddled his hips and began to pumble him. She was careful not to hit him hard enough to break his face in, but hard enough to hurt.

"Remember that your weakness only gives your opponent strength. When you refuse to fight or hold back it only gives an advantage." Vegeta yelled to his son, who promptly popped Lunamour hard in the face. She vanished as Trunks tried to hit her again. He sat up and looked over to his father where Lunamour was now standing. She wiped the blood from her nose and smiled.

"Coward" Trunks yelled as he stood. Lunamour winked.

"Naw, I can beat you six ways to Sunday. I find it more appropriate to get my point across and move on."

"What point"

"You hold back. That's why you suck."

"You haled back" Goten pointed out as he munched on a rice ball.

"Right.. But he would be dead.." Lunamour began to feel weird again, not like the way she did when her dad arrived. This was more intense like she was in a field tall grass that tickled. She felt them, and fell weak at the knees as the tickling sensation became a deep ache.

"Lunamour?" she heard her mother ask. Her vision became blurry as she lowered herself to the ground.

"Princess" a deep voice chortled as everything faded.

**POV**

**Chi-Chi**

She watched her baby's eyes grow dark before she collapsed.

"Princess" Chi-Chi's head shot up at the unexpected chocking voice. She then she saw them. Six tall, brawny shouldered men, she quickly scooped Lunamour in her arms. The gentlemen seemed to intrigue Vegeta, and Goten moved in front of his mother and glared at the new comers.

"What did you do!" Chi-Chi demanded as she took refuge behind Vegeta, she stroked her daughter's rosy cheeks.

"Nothing" The deep voice re assured, Chi-chi looked at the man with the deep voice. He was tall with brawd shoulders , massive biceps and silver hair. His eyes where big and ultraviolet like her daughters. His facial features where sharp and manly. He was quite handsome and he was wearing a nice black polo shirt and slacks. The name on his breast pocket read "Mytho". The other men were dressed the same, but all were different looking, only two others had the same eyes.

Trunks burst in with Goku and his mother in toe, Goku looked at Lunamour in his wife's arms and turned angrily towards the men. Chi-chi watched her husband's face fell calm, '_dose he know them' _Chi-chi thought ash Goku scratched his head.

"What's going on here!" A soft supple voice demanded, all six of the black shirted men knelt as a group of five girls joined them. The men rose in a fluid motion they stood ridged The leader of them was a tall slender woman who could be no more than twenty. She had very long black hair, skin like a china doll and big violet eyes. She was in a black and red power suit with a weird insignia over her breast pocket; it looked like the Insignia for Parish Pharmaceuticals.

Her eyes zeroed in on Lunamour and her eyes became huge, she reached out towards Lunamour only to have Goten growl. She looked to Goku pleading.

"Let me hold her?" Her soft voice cracked. Chi-Chi looked to Goku panicked, no, not her baby.

"It's ok" Goku reassured her; Chi-chi looked to the large group of people and noticed eight sets of ultraviolet eyes staring intently at her. _'Family' _ the words rolled though her mind.

"Please, let me hold my baby sister" she said again reaching for Luamour. Chi-chi reluctantly handed her child over and watched as the woman closed her eyes and smiled. "Poor thing.. She's never been near so many of us, she's overwhelmed."

"Us?" Goten almost demanded he looked unhappy with the current situation.

"Forgive me; I am Kraehe, the eldest daughter of the late Lady Luminescence Amour Lucinda. I am the eldest sister to Lunamour; and _we_ are the survivors of Eve." She gestured to the mass behind her. "You must be her father." She smiled at Goku. "It seems we have much to discuss with them m'Lady." Mytho said bowing slightly.


	3. Chapter 3

**After the Tournament**

Lunamour sat at the dinner table irritated; she had a migraine that could kill a moose. To make it worse both sides of her family are going to sit down to dinner with each other to "discuss" things. She already knew what was going on, _they _wanted to take her. Their weird skin transfer thing showed here everything, how her grandmother had established a living for her people, how almost everyone got off the planet and came to earth. Fingers where in pies all over the world, the biggest of which was a medical company called Parish Pharmaceuticals. She had been passed around her sisters and brothers to "greet", the unconscious information transfer sucked. She was happy to have family, but she wanted to stay with her mom.

The table continued to fill with an obscene amount of food, apparently her dad could eat enough to feed an army for three years. Now she knew where she got her abnormally large apatite from. However it seemed mom made a lot of pork and liver dishes, so finding something she could inhale may prove to be a bigger task than she though.

"Are you feeling ok honey?" Her mother asked as she set down a wading pool sized platter of steamed pork buns. She felt her cheeks turn green as the smell hit her; she was quick to push it to the other side of the table.

"No."

"Why?"

"You will see" she said as she felt them approach. She hated the fact she could feel them, always the hum of a beehive in the back of her subconscious.

Dinner began quickly with her dad scarfing everything in sight, followed by her mother placing a large plate filled with steamed rice and beef sukiyaki. Lunamour began to slowly eat as she heard her sister begin "explaining" the situation.

"I'm unsure on how to go about this so I'll be blunt. Lunamour needs to come with us."

"Beg you're PARDON!" her mother began.

"Our people escaped extinction and have been setting up a way to _preserve_ our way of life. We have schools and doctors that can cater to her rapidly developing _needs." _

_ "_You show up and WANT TO TAKE MY CHILD!"

"She has a point Mom." Gohan interjected.

"WHAT!"

"Mom, we don't know what she's capable of, how is she when she can't learn what she needs to learn from us.."

"She knows what she is."

"Only half Chi-Chi." Goku interjected. "Why deny her the chance to become whole?"

Goten grabbed a hold of Lunamour and glared at everyone. He snuggled himself up to her and ignored his food, burring his face in his sisters arm.

"WHY ARE YOU SO QUICK TO GIVE AWAY MY BABY!" Lunamour watched her mother chuck a hot pot sticker at her father's head.

**9 Years Later**

**Chi-Chi's POV**

She looked out the window at the mail box again, before returning to her chores. She was worried, she hadn't heard from Lunamour in six months, four days, three hours. Her last letter included the excited scrawl, _"I GOT THE PART!" _and the details on how she had gotten the part of Odet in "The Eden" production of _Swan Lake_ . She included her professionally done head shot. Chi-Chi had framed it and set it on the living room table. She laughed when Goku asked who it was, she had to admit it wisent for the eyes she wouldn't have known either. Putting away the dishes she couldn't help but go pick up the framed photo. Her daughter had grown fast, her hair had become a deep wine red, her eyes where the same ultraviolet color from when she was a child, though It seemed like there where flecks of a metallic color in them. Her skin was a creamy peach tint, though it could have been the makeup.

"Mom" This didn't stir her from her trance like State. "I got the mail".

"That's nice dear." She replied as she picked up a photo of Lunamour and Goten after he was born. She was holding him and smiling, Chi-chi began to tear up. "_Can I have him_?" Lunamour's little voice echoed in her head.

"MOM!" This got her attention and she turned to see Goten son sitting at the kitchen table with a embroidered envelope.

"Whos it from dear?" she said wiping her eyes and joining him at the table

"No postage, just says _'The Family of Lunamour'." _Chi-Chi froze while Goten opened it. "You are joyously invited to "The Eden's" final performance of _Swan Lake _on September 4th 6pm at "The Eden" Theater Company_…_ in town!" Goten said happily. "Woah, there are like ten comp tickets in here! And a Playbook" Chi-chi quickly took the note from her son and read it again. She then took the play book and flipped through it until she found the casting page.

_Performing Odet/ Odiel: Lunamour _Lucinda.

A "The Eden" veteran Lunamour is one of the most dedicated Ballerinas to the company.

Her hard work and creative adaptations have earned her many awards and recognitions thought her nine year career. At only nineteen she is the youngest in the company's history to skillfully portray the part of not only Odet, but Odile.

"I can only thank my Loving Mother and Father for affording me the opportunity to succeed."- Lunamour Lucinda.

Chi-chi closed the play bill and smiled, she was startled when Goten broke the silence.

"So… TEN Tickets… Can I take a date?"

**September 4th, 4:30**

"Come on!" Chi-Chi said as she impatiently tapped her foot. Bulma and the others would be there any second. As if on cue, the door opened and Bulma walked in warring her little black dress, Trunks was in toe in a black suit and red tie. Vegeta loomed in the doorway, Chi-Chi smirked Bulma had gotten him into a suit too.

"You know dad hates dressing up" Goten said as he greeted his old friend with a fist pound.

"Why can't I go?" a little girl whined from down the hall. Chi-chi looked in the direction of her eldest son's old room. Pan was throwing a fit, but this was not a performance for children. They were doing the original ending, and Pan was still too young. Gohan appeared dusting off his navy blue suit and striating his tie, Vadell was behind him in a light blue ankle length dress. Chi-Chi smiled at them and impatiently began to pace. '_all that's left is Kerlin and Eighteen' _ she though when I knock came at the door.

**POV**

**Lunamour**

She breathed in deep and slow, her sensed where assaulted with the stench of too many roses. Her dressing room was filled to the ceiling with white fragrant roses. She wanted them gone, they where all from 'callers' that her eldest brother had chosen, she hated them all. _'There's something wrong when you're not attracted to your own kind.' _ her eldest sisters voice echoed in her head. She shook it off and looked into her vanity mirror. She traced her eyes with the silvery eyeliner before she picked up the design stencil marked 'Odet'. She began to apply her makeup in even, knowing strokes. First the white, then the pink, then the silver and lavender, until her eyes where framed with feathery light adaptations. She heard the sound of footsteps outside her dressing room door before it opened. She barely glanced past her own refection in the mirror, she knew he would be there. Damien, the man in her brother's favor, stood there in his "prince charming" costume. He was there to ask the same thing he did every night, every night she gave him her definite answer only to be stalked to her hotel room before he would try again. He was a tan man, and not entirely ugly. He had dark grey eyes and blond hair, his high cheekbones and strong jaw gave him a manly look, though here was something about his well groomed eyebrows that screamed homosexual. He crossed his lean arms over his slender chest and spoke like he had everything in the world under his fingertips.

"So theirs this little sushi restaurant around the corner –" she cut him off annoyed, she was able to gloss her lips in the sparkly pink gunk as she spoke.

"Not going to happen," she spat as she finished paining her face.

"You love sushi," he prompted as she rolled her violet eyes.

"Yes, but not with you," she said standing; she removed her white robe in a fluid motion as she grabbed her costume. It was a silvery corset looking things with a white feather tu-tu, she was already wearing the nude bodice that went underneath it.

"Oh my little-"  
"Not your anything! Besides my father is coming tonight and then I am going out with my 'other' family."

"Ah so the absent father-" She was really annoyed now she looked at him with death in her gaze as she smiled evilly and spoke her words dripping with venom.

"Leave, or I will turn you into rice and feed you to an obese Japanese man with a gluten intolerance." He looked at her in horror, he himself had a phobia of obese creatures. He left in a huff as usual, and so she slipped into her costume and laced up her silver ballet slippers..

**POV**

**Goten**

His mother was still crying after the finali, she almost died when Luna tossed herself off the extremely realistic cliff. Even his dad seemed to be moved, though he was probably crying from hunger. He had been disappointed that the theater didn't have a concession stand where he could have stuffed his face instead. Goten yawned bored, his sisters performance was great and all, jus not his cup of tea. The lights came up in their large V.I.P box, and a small woman with silver rimmed glasses appeared. He black hair was pulled into a tight face lifting bun, the light glinted off her glasses as she smiled a smoker's grin.

"I can take Luna's family back stage now," she said her voice like rocks in a blender. They fallowed her as she waddled out of the door into the vast hallway, she led them down the stairs, through the crowd. She came to a large heavy door and pushed it open. The light almost blinded them, it was like entering the twilight zone, white floors, white walls and florescent lights. The woman grumbled to herself as she waddled onward until she came to a black door with a red star on it. She opened it and gestured them in. The room was almost bare, everything was neat and tidy. His sister's costumes where on their mannequins, makeup neatly laid out on her vanity table. There where two large white couches, but they were engulfed with bouquets upon bouquets of white roses.

"I'm sorry" a light voice said from the corner, a white changing screen dominated the space. A curvy woman stepped from behind the curtain in a white sun dress. Her skin was flawless, creamy. Her hair was a ridiculously long, thick, the color of red velvet cake. The eyes gave it away, big ultraviolet orbs just as bright as she remembered. Somehow his sister had become one of his pinup models, he watched his mother almost tackle her, she just smiled and hugged her back. She hugged their dad next and then Gohan and Videll before she got to Goten. She buried her face in his chest and sighed, before she looked up into is eye.

"How are you little brother?" she asked holding her hand out to him. He willingly took it, knowing how it worked. What she had been doing for the last nine years filled his head.

_She had apparently spent the last nine years on her feet almost constantly, not only had she managed to master her "Eve" side, she had also been able to find out more about the __Saiyans__ side through books in her grandmother's library. When she hadn't been training she was in school if she wasn't in school or training she was dancing. She graduated high school at 14 and already completed an RN program. On tour with the company she would dance and precuts and dance. She never went out with the other people, she would work late into the night. Her 'other' brothers where hustling her about dating, pushing boys on her and expecting her to do things she doesn't want to do. 'I mean I need to, but I'm just not into them' she explained as she let go. _

A knock came at the door before a group of boys entered holding more white roses. They were accompanied by the man who danced the part of the price. Goten watched his sister roll her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Be gone SATAN and his minions!" She said as she swiped her makeup into the black backpack she had pulled from under her vanity. Regardless the boys walked forward and presented her with the white roses. She angrily raised her hand to one of the bouquets, the room of white began to whilt, her skin seemed to shimmer as the room off roses parshed before everyone's eyes. "Leave me alone, or I will,"

"Temper tantrums get you nowhere little dove" Damien said smiling.

"Oh, you have yet to see my tantrum… "

"Taka is waiting for you outside." one of the bouquet boys murmured.

"Yah, YOU go back to the village. I am going home." She said firmly, as she slung the bag over her shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

**POV**  
**Lunamour**

She awoke and stretched before sitting up. She smiled to herself, last night had been fun. Not only had she basically told the suters to go Fuck themselves, she went home with her family. Her mother had been so excited, Goten too. Her father had really never been around, he had been dead for seven years, back for a day, and then she had been gone for nine. She knew her mother and brothers, but her dad was still a mystery. She sat in the middle of her plush turtle, it dominated the space in her old room. When she was younger the turtle would expand to only take up a small corner, but now when her turtle became her bed, it left little room for movement. She crawled from under her plush green blanket and stood by the door, she looked at her giant turtle plush and smiled as she waved her hand. The turtle obeyed and shrank to it's normal 'tedy bear' size. She picked it up and set it on her dresser, before she stripped off her white babydoll nightgown only to replace it with her knee length white 'T' dress. She knew she would need to go shopping if she was going to be staying awhile. She looked over at the clock that read "6:30am". She had gotten to sleep in an extra three hours from her normal wakeup time, she smiled to herself. 'I'll take a nap after lunch' she thought thoroughly please she was going to beable to catch up on her badly needed sleep. She crept down the hallway into the kitchen, her mother was already awake making breakfast. She looked over from the stove and smiled.

"You can sleep in honey."

"I did, a whole three hours," Lunamour said as she sat down at the table. She figured Goten would be up soon to get ready for school. Her mother brought over a bowl of rice and some steamed buns. "What's the plan today momm?" She asked before biting into one of the steamed buns, she sighed in delight, they were filled with beef and eggs.

"Well I need to go do some grocery shopping after Goten goes to school. I have tea with Bulma after Goten gets out of school so the boys can hang out…"

"Not very busy then," she said poking at her rice.

"Not really, laundry day is tomarrow if you need anything washed."

"Well, I don't have much to wash. I've been living out of a backpack for nine years. Company productions, survival weekends stuff like that. If you don't mind, I would like to go shopping today."

"Honey we don't have much money."

"I can pay for it, and I will buy the groceries because I just kind of barged in and it's an extra mouth to feed.."

"Oh no honey it's fine we have enough to get by."

"Are you still living off prize money for tournaments?"

"Sometimes," Her mother said slightly embarrassed. Lunamour raised her eyebrows; she was going to call Veronica about it. She knew her family was suppose to be receiving a stipend.

"Have you been receiving an allowance from the Eve family foundation?."

"No… Allowance?"

"Yah, the people of "Eve" are very family oriented. You should have been receiving a stipend while I was away to help with odds and ends."

"No, we haven't."

"Well I'll call Veronica about it here in a little while."

"It's fine we don't need the money." her mother said sitting at the table. "It's not like we sold you,' her mother took her hand and smiled.

"Fine you 'Loaned' me out and now you are going to collect. But for now I am going to pay for the groceries, and you I are going to go have a girls day before tea with Bulma this afternoon."

"You don't need to pay for anything," her mother insisted, Lunamour looked her mother hard in the eyes.

"I have been receiving a living allowance for nine years. The only thing I've used it for is groceries and other things I actually needed. The rest has been sitting in my bank account doing nothing. Let me take you out and pay for groceries."

"Whats going on?" Goten said seepily as he plopped down at the table. Lunamour pushed the steam buns his way, he began to stuff his face.

"Mom is being all modest and won't let me pay for groceries."

"Let her do it." Goten said as he devoured the last bun.

"Ok, Ill call dad and ask if we can use the car."

"Use the car? What happened to your car?" Lunamour asked as she poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"You'r brother's driving lesson." She replies as she reached for her phone.

"We will take my car then."

"I thought you where living out of a backpack young lady." Her mother corssed her arms smiling as if she had caught Lunamour in a lie.

"I do, capsules are a wonderful invention."

"What kind of car do you have?" Goten asked as he stole Lunamour's bowl of un eaten rice.

"Neon Voltair Evolution Sx" she watched Goten choke on the rice, he looked at her with wide eyes."

"No way. You must be fucking loaded!" He said, her mother slaped him upside his head.

"Language!"

"Actually yah. I mean I get an allowance, but I own Lucinda group. It's a multi trillion dollar medical group that works with Parish Pharmaceuticals. Grandma created eight businesses for each of my birth mothers children. Kraehe has Parish, her twin brother Mytho works with her in the HR department. Zenda, Zoe, and Zaine make up "Z" Fashions. Zenon owns and operates Simplicity Spa's and Salons. Branagain handles all the family's legal needs and then I own Lucinda Group." Her mother and brother just looked at her with big eyes. "So.. We are going to let Luna pay for some things until you receive your stipends." Lunamour said pointing to herself.

**Later**

After dropping Goten off a few blocks from his school, Lunamour drove her mother into the city. She pulled into the mall's parking garage, and found somewhere under a camera to park. After 'armig' her car she led her mother upstairs into the Simplicity Salon. They were greeted with smiles, accept by a tall pointy woman with a long black weave. She was so orange she must bathe in self tanner, she sneered as they walked in.

"May we help you?" She said in a snobby tone, she faked a smile.

"yah, do you have time for a walk in many-peddi ?" Lunamour asked, already knowing their answer.

"I'm sorry we don't," the snobby woman said crossing her arms. '_not like they could afford one'_ she heard the woman's underlying motive.

Lunamour walked away with her mother digging out her iphone. She slid her finger across the screen and instantly prompted her phone to call Zenon. He answered on the second ring.

"Hey little sister how are you? Kraehe said you went home for awhile, are you having fun?" he said, his flamboyant voice said cheerfully.

"What kind of people are you hiring in your salons? I just tried to go get a manni-pedi with my mom and this orange troll turned me away because she didn't think I could _afford_ it." she said coolly, she sat on the fountains edge with her mom.

"Oh, wow seriously?" He asked shocked, he didn't sound happy.

"Yah, who does your hiring?"

"Panko dose right now, Jilly is out on maternity leave… He hired in a new manager not to long ago"

"Well he hired in a troll in Orange Star Mall."

"I'm like five miles away. I'll be there shortly." she grinned menacingly as she looked over at her mom.

"It's not a big deal honey."

"Yes it was, and Zenon is on his way… How about a cup of coffee?" She pointed to the StarSchmucks, which did not have a line. She suppose it was because most people where working or in school, she walked up the counter and smiled at the man behind the counter.

"Welcome to StarSchmucks what can I make for you today?" he asked smiling.

"I would like a tall frozen vanilla chi with one shot of expresso." She looked over at her mom who seemed lost. She thought for a moment before ordering something she thought her mom would like. "and a Tall frozen moca strawberry with a shot of expresso." He presented her with both in what seemed like a blink of an eye. She pulled out her wallet and handed him a twenty. He gave her back her change and she dropped it in the tip jar. Lunamour handed her mother her drink, she took it and sipped it daintily. She smiled at Lunamour and took a bigger drink, they wandered for a short while, widow shopping before they came back to the salon. She walked in to find her brother leaning on the counter. He was tall and broad like all of her brothers, but he had platinum blond hair and big green eyes. He was in a cream colored button down with acid wash jeans. The troll woman sneered at her and her mother again.

"I'm sorry like I said we have no openings." she insisted trying to be polite in front of her employer. Her brother smirked before he pushed off the side of the counter, and walked up to Lunamour.

"This is the troll you where talking about little sister." Lunamour smiled up at him, she watched the woman pale in horror.

"Yes, she is." Her brother turned to look at the orange woman who cowered a little bit.

"So, you lied about having open appointments today, you where rude to customers. It just so happened that this time the customers where my little sister and her step mother… I will be in the back looking over your paperwork and the security footage. You will cater to everything my little sister needs." He turned back to Lunamour and her mother, she smiled. "Margo and Mina will be in for their shift any moment now. They will take care of your mani-pedi, if you want anything else the other employees will fit you in. If you are in need of anything; coffee, tea, something to eat Tatiana will be more than willing to run for you." He looked at the troll woman before he disappeared into the back office. The troll woman looked outraged and scared at the same time, Lunamour only smiled as she sat next to her mother waiting on Margo and Mina. They promptly walked in, Lunamour knew them from high school. They where twins, identical in every way accept their clothing style, Margo was more street while Mina was more prep. The looked at Lunamour smiled big, she stood and shook their hand.

"Havn't seen you since graduation." Mina said cheerfully she looked over at Lunamour's mother.

"Mina, Margo this is my mother Chi-Chi." They both greeted her happily and led them into a back room. The walls where a vibrant purple with a sunny yellow trim, the décor matched the purple yellow scheme. Margo took Lunamour's mother to one of the purple chairs while Mina took her to a yellow one.

"What color are you thinking?" Luamour perused the carousel of colors before she picked up a nice shiny cream color.

"I'm thinking French tips. Oh can you use that durable stuff?"

"Sure can, Hey Margo use the Minx on Chi-chi san."

**Latter**

Lunamour was talking happily with her mother while they walked up to the counter. The troll had magically disappeared, she reached for her wallet only to have Margo stop her.

"Your brother said to charge you for nothing today, his apologies for having to deal with Kim."

"Atleast let me tip you both." Lunamour insisted pulling out her walett.

"You already did. Your brother fired Tatiana. She was using the tanning beds on her shift. She was also taking the self tanner and not paying for it. She was a bitch and you got her canned, that is the best tip we have ever gotten." Lunamour smiled, she felt someone tugging gently on her long hair. She turned around to see a little girl no more than six, she was admiring it. She was frail looking, a bandana around her bald head, her mother noticed what she was doing and stopped her. Lunamour knelt down so she was eye level with the little girl.

"Hi I'm Luna, what's your name?" she said sweetly, she loved children.

"Trista," She said happily, Lunamour took the girls hand, and extended her powers into the girl. she felt the tumor on her little heart. "I love your hair," the little girl said stroking her head.

"And I like your bandana."

"My birthdays next week."

"Really! How old will you be?"

"Six!"

"Well congratulations." Lunamour looked up at her mother, she looked tired, her brown eyes where sad. She had just had all of her hair cut off for her daughter. Lunamour smiled and stood, offering her hand to the woman. The woman's eyes widened, she probably recognized her from "Swan Lake".

"I'm sorry she just had to say Hi." The woman apologized for the little girl. Lunamour smiled happily, she knew what she was going to do.

"Will you come to my party? I want to show all my friends how pretty your hair is." The little girl said tugging on the hem of Lunamour's dress.

"Sure, as long as it's ok with your mommy." Lunamour looked into the woman's eyes and imposed her will, the woman smiled happily.

"Sure, its…Ah… At the Fairytale on east and Lexington on September 14th at 11"

"I'll be there," Lunamour said patting the little girls head, she looked so happy. Lunamour sent some of her energy into the little girl, she hoped it would be enough. The woman and little girl left and Lunamour looked to her mother. "Do you think we have enough time to do something?"

"Yes honey, whatever you want to." Chi-chi said, she knew her daughters kind hearted nature.

"Mina can you locate me the best wig maker in town? Margo will you get Zenon in here, I think I need a haircut."

**later**

They arrived at Capsul Corp. They decided to go grocery shopping after they had Goten so he could help carry, Lunamour pulled into Bulmas driveway. They lived on the Capsl Corp. properties, but in a house on the west side. Goten and Trunks where outside horsing around with a football, they stopped and began to drool as the car rolled to a stop. She had run into Trunks the night before, he had become handsome. He was a good four inches taller than she was, he was brawd crested like most of the guys she was use to seeing. While the others did not peak her interest, Trunks did. She supposed it was because of his eyes, they where the deepest blue and they reflected such kindness. Every time she saw him it was like a million little moths where fluttering through her stomach attracted to the light from her burning heart.

She stepped from underneath her cars open scissor door and watched as her brother stopped drooling.

**Trunks**

The car was amazing, the sleek black exterior was flawless with plum flecks that caught the suns rays. It's doors opened vertically, and who stepped from the cars dark exterior outshined the car. I watched Goten's face fall as his sister stepped out from the driver's side, she was in white again. The night before she had exited the theater in a white dress that was cut different than the one she had on now. She looked different though, her once long pomegranate hair had been cut short into a short bob that framed her delicate face perfectly. She still had the same effect on him that she did as a young girl. She started forward and he felt weak at the knees, her knee length dress caught the light breeze and flowed with every movement. She smiled at him, before his mother emerged from the house.

"Oh My God you'r hair!" Bulma said as she hugged Lunamour. She greeted Chi-Chi with a hug as well before ushering both girls inside. Goten looked at Trunks before playfully punching his arm.

"Where you just staring at my sister bro?"

"Uh" Trunks wasn't quite sure how to answer that.

"DUDE!"


	5. Chapter 5

_She walked into the building into the Chaos inside. Children wall to wall in princess and prince costumes playing in the various contraptions around the colossal fairytale ware house. The little girl's party was not hard to find, in the far placed corner. Lunamour gracefully made her way to the party in her white calf length cashmere dress with white lace bell sleeves, her soft sily red hair pinned up into a bun. The little girl spotted her and smiled wide. Her mother seemed surprised as Lunamour came to a stop in front of the little girl's "throne". _

"_You came!" she said excitedly leaning forward. Her friends seemed excited too, there was a mix of little girls and boys, some with colored bandannas others without. The little girl ignored the large box in Lunamours hands and smiled big. Knowing what the little girl wanted, she un pinned her hair, only for it to fall short around her face. The little girl began to tear up, but Lunamour smiled. _

"_Don't cry, just close your eyes." She said soothingly. The little girl did, and that's when Lunamour flipped open the white box. She heard the other childrend noises of awe as she produced the wig from it's box. It was long and perfectly styled, every curl fell perfectly. She quickly swapped the girls bandanna and placed the wig on her head, before producing a silver tiara from the box placing it on top of the wig. She pulled a silver gilded hand mirror from the box as well and held it up smiling. "Ok, now open." she said, the little girl did and her eyes got wide. She touched the hair in disbelief, the same red velvet color she admired so much on Lunamour was now hers. She threw herself from the throne into Lunamours arms, she could see the little girls crying mother behind the throne where all of the adults seemed to be congregated. "Now, do you think you mom may deserve a present now?" the little girl removed her face from Lunamour's now damp shoulder smiled and nodded. Lunamour produced two white envelopes from the bottom of the box and handed them to the little girl. She rushed them over to her mom, who took them confused. She opened one and read it before collapsing to her knees, the adults looked worried. One mother looked at Lunamour maliciously kneeling down. _

"_What's wrong?!" _

"_She paid for it! All of it! What we owed on treatments, and procedures and hospital stays! She paid for all of it!" The little girl smiled and urged her mother to open the other one… Her eyes got wide as she looked up and Lunamour… "Who are you?" _

"_She's and Angle!" The little girl said spinning around. _

Lunamour returned home from the party extremely pleased with herself, the little girl was going to get what she needed. They where going to get by just fine now, she had not only paid off what they owed, but set them up with full coverage insurance that they did not need to pay for, courtesy of her company. Her brother was one the phone when she walked in, she rolled her eyes. Apparently he was after some brunette with no brains from his school, Trunks was just lounging on the sofa bored.

"That's no way to treat company." Lunamour said as she plopped down in an adjacent chair. She tucked her right foot behind her left ankle and placed her hands in her lap. Her brother just glared before getting up and leaving the room.

"I'm sorry about him" Lunamour said smiling. Goten likes to think loudly, and he had a nightmare about Trunks's crush on her getting worse. She was completely fine with it, in fact she was trying to see if he had the balls to ask her out.

"It's ok, he does it sometimes when he finds some girl he likes."

"But he doesn't see you often right?"

"Yah, I graduated last year… I work such long hours lately."

"You work for your mom?"

"Oh yah, I'm the president of Capsule Corp."

"Impressive… "

"Not really… It gets boring a lot, its all meeting and paper work… But what you do… "

"Now that is not very impressive. It does not take brains to dance, you don't need to think half the time."

"I don't know… I need to constantly think so I don't step on people's toes." Trunkis said blushing a lightly. His eyes scanned the length of her body, she liked the way it made her feel. She laughed lightly and pushed a lock of her hair from her face.

"It's not hard to learn if you have the right teacher. I can hook you up if you have the time." She said smiling. "I have a friend that teaches ballroom dancing, but you half to provide your own partner." He looked down and blushed, his thought where loud and Lunamour couldn't help herself. _'I know Goten told me to stay away, but I mean… Right there! My opportunity is right fucking there…' _ She smiled and shook her head. He seemed confused but she sighed before meeting his crystal gaze.

"My brothers problem is that he likes to 'compare notes' with you."

"But I- Wait!"

"You can think loudly sometimes. So does he.. I don't mean to but it's hard to ignore screaming… " 

"So you uh-" She wanted to laugh, his face was beat red.

"Yes, I'm aware," she felt her own face flush but she was going to ask. "Would you like to go to dinner with me sometime? Maybe take that ballroom dancing class?"

"Yah, I would really like that…"

** Trunks**

**2 days later**

He looked at himself in the mirror, before brushing back his damp hair. He was nervous, the butterflies in his stomach where back not even the moon's influence could sour this for him. He strutted out of his bathroom in his black briefs and came face to face with his mother. She was looking at the clothes he had laid out on his bed. He snatched up a towel and covered himself before she noticed him.

"So where are you off to tonight?"

" Just out" he said trying to get his white button down shirt from his mother's hand. She danced away with it and he cussed under his breath.

"With who?" She said giggling.

"No one." He tried again and failed.

"I don't recall raising my son to be a liar…" she said sitting on his bed. "So tell me whose the lucky girl." He father smirked in the door way, he crossed his harms over his chest.

"Kakarot's daughter"

"Oh NO WAY!" his mother screeched happily. "You're not warring this are you?" She said holding up the clothes in her hands. '_shit!' _he thought. There was a slight tingle up his spine and he head her in his head.. _"Don't tell me your mom found out." 'yah' _he thought back at her. _"Then should I just pick you up?" 'yah' _he thought back at her.

"Yes," he said slowly, she had told him to dress nicely but not full on formal… He thought the button down and black slacks would be ok.

"No you are not." She said as she ran over to his closet. "I know you have a nicer outfit in here somewhere.." She began to dig; he sighed and put his face in his palm. She pulled out his black tux and held it up.

"Mom, she told me to dress nice, but not THAT nice… Where just doing dinner and dancing," He picked up his button down and groaned, she had wrinkled it, he tossed it back on the bed. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out his light blue one. He slid it on and began to button it up when he heard the doorbell ring. His mother rushed out to get it.

"Honey Luna is here!" He finished buttoning his shirt before he practically jumped into his black slacks. He took a deep breath and walked down the hall but was stopped by his dad.

"Your mother wants me to have the talk with you… I'm not going to tell you to wait until your married or any of that bullshit… Do whatever, just no brats." A little wierded out he headed into the living room where his mother and Bulla where chatting at her. He saw her and froze, she looked amazing. Her dress was white like always, but it was slinky and faired out around her feet. It had only one sleeve, which like the skirt of her dress faired out around her white gloved hand. Her other arm was clad in a long white glove with a small silver bracelet encircling her dainty wrist. She had left her hair down in thick crimson waves that framed her gorgeous face. She wore light bronze tone eye makeup her eyes lined ever so slightly with coal black eyeliner. The natural pink rose petal tint on the apples of her cheeks tied in well with her light champagne lipstick. She smiled at him while Bulla played with the lace of her three inch white stiletto heels. She laughed lightly and looked away, his mother looked mortified. He looked down and realized not only had he forgotten to tuck in his shirt, his button and fly where wide open exposing his black clad package. Embarrassed he tucked everything away quickly, unsure of how he was going to recover.

"Would you like to port to our first location or would you like the opportunity to drive a PTX1?" He smiled at her.

"Can you ride on a PTX1 in that dress?" She laughed.

"What's a PX1?" his mother asked her, she looked over a little guilty.

"A Motorcycle" she said elusively. There was a light peeping noise nd Luna produced her phone from thin air. She looked at the screen and then at him. "So Porting it is." She offered him her right hand he closed the space and took it.


	6. Chapter 6

"Heads up ladies and gentlemen!" Trina said as she made her rounds through the small group of people. Luna gracefully dodged an attempt on her toes by Trunks who was adorably watching his feet. She smiled as Trina walked by and tapped him on his shoulder. "Look up into your partners eyes, she is beautiful? Watch her, not your feet", Trina gracefully moved on through the crowd. He looked up and blushed as she smiled at him.

"Relax" Luna said winking before she stepped out for her turn. She barely noticed the jealous glance of the other woman in the arms of their drooling men as her skirt flared out around her feet. She returned to Trunks arms and continued to waltz. He watched her intently now as they swayed to and fro, he seemed to have more confidence now. "Do you think you can talk and dance at the same time" she asked smiling. He laughed nervously as she leaned in closely, she made sure the tip of her nose would brush his. She watched him shiver slightly as she pulled back enough so they could hold a private conversation. All the while their waltz continued uninterrupted, she noticed he messed up a lot less.

She giggled lightly as she returned to his arms after the spin. She winked playfully at him before leaning in. "Class is over in five, so where to next?"

POV Trunks:

It was amazing his body vibrated as they sped down the street, the visor of his helmet remained crystal clear even as the evening cooled around them. His heart fluttered as her grip around chest tightened. He smiled to himself, she was amazing. They talked together all through dinner, there was so much there. Though he supposed there had always been something there between them.. Even when she was beating his face in. He rounded the corner and could see Capsule Corp dead ahead. He switched gears and slowed down as they came to the gate. The guard made them stop, but only long enough for him to produce his card. As they entered the round about that led to the housing he felt the tingle in his spine.

"_I had a good time" _the coo of her voice echoed in his head, he felt her arms tighten around him once more.

"Me too" he paused for a moment as the thought of his mother waiting up for him whisked though his mind. _"so I can't invite her in" _her though. She giggled and he blushed to himself.

"_Next Time?" _

"Deffinatly" he smiled as her pulled up into his drive way. He put his feet down and she hopped off, she gave a graceful twirl unwinding her skirt from around her feet. He was amazed that she could ride side "saddle" on the back of a PXT racing through the city. She pulled her helmet off and shook out her hair. She had it cut last week but it was growing fast, it brushed her shoulders now. She smiled and winked at him, he turned off the bike.

"So I was thinking that you could hang onto the bike for now, I can't drive it home any way."

"Really?" she just smiled and winked.

"Same time next week?"

"Absolutly" She smiled and giggled before she vanished into thin air.

She lay in the center of her turtle staring at the ceiling. She smiled to herself as she watched the last rays of light dance across the blank canvas above her. She fiddled with the fuzzy green blanket that lay underneath her, the noise of her brother and Trunks playing video games. Nights like these she preferred to stay in her room, made it less awkward. Bulma called her mother who was all excited and couldn't stop talking about it. Goten was pissed at her, and really didn't want her to hang out with them. She understood.

"LOOOOONNNNNAAAAA," she rolled her eyes as the sound of her brother bounding down the hallway, his heavy feet smacking the hardwood making the house shake a little. She continued to watch the fading light even after he reached her door.

"Hmm?" she hummed pointing her toes and rotating her ankle, it gave a loud crunchy pop.

"Ewww" he said leaning in her door way, she pulled at her skirt settling the white cusp down around her knees. She turned her eyes from the ceiling to her brother.

"What do you need?"

"Can I borrow your car?"

"Hell no.. You don't even have a license" she said sitting up.

"I have a permit" he retorted in his defense.

"Your not taking my car" she said crossing her arms over her chest. He sighed and twiddled his thumbed before giving her a small grin.

"Then take me and Trunks to get some grub cuz it doesn't look like moms going to be home from Gohan's tonight."

"Umm.. I don't think there's a buffet in forty miles that would let either of you in." she said laughing. She stopped and thought for a moment before a small smile crept across her lips.

"Actually I know where we can go"

"We?" he said raising his eyebrow.

"Yes we, because if I'm taking you then I get to eat too."

"Seriously, I only have enough cahs for-" he trailed off and face palmed. She burst out laughing.

"Tell you what I'll even pay for it. Give me a minute and I'll warn them where coming and then we'll leave... Oh.. Go change your clothes, nice polo shirt and a nice pair of jeans" she said as she leaned over and pushed on the turtles head causing it's mouth to open. Her cellphone lay in its velvety red craw, she reached down with her delicate hand to pluck it from it's mouth.

"Hey" she jumped as Trunks stuck his head into her room, the turtles mouth closed on her hand. "Oh sorry!" he said stepping in, he reached for her wrist and she blushed.

"Don't worry its like a puppets mouth," she pulled her hand from it's jaws phone between her middle and pointer finger. She closed her fist and popped the turtle on it's head causing its mouth to open and close. She looked up and straitened her skirt again, "did you need something?"

"oh right um, do you think we could stop at my place before we go? I didn't bring anything nice enough to go out in" he gestured to the t shirt and tattered jeans he was waring. She smiled and stood looking at her door before sneaking over to her closet. She produced a few nice short sleeved black button down with a blue dragon on the back and a pair of matching black slacks.

"These where for Goten, but I can always hit Zaine up when his new line comes out." She smiled and offered him the clothing. He took it blushing, she bit her bottom lip to stifle a giggle. He was so cute when he blushed like that.

"Awe come on guys! I leave you alone for five minutes!" Goten walked in waring the nic white button down with a silver dragon on the back and a new pair of black slacks she had bought him.

"I was just giving him some clothes!" She said crossing her arms over her chest. "Now if you will both get out, I need to change." Trunks left with goten on his heels. She could hear the mild rough housing down the hall. She rolled her eyes and chuckled, _'boys will be boys after all'. _She walked to her closet and was greeted by a sea of white, she thumbed through the dresses before pulling out a knee length white bustle style dress. She pulled a white silk slip and matching garter belt from the top drawer of the bureau in her closet. After slipping out of her dress she adjusted her white bra making sure she was tucked away properly before sliding into garter belt and then her slip. It didn't take her long to assemble herself into the bustle style dress, the door opened as she was pulling her thy high stalkings up hooking them into the garter. She quictly straitened her skirt as her brother and Trunks walked in.

"Your taking forever!" Goten whined, she laughed.

"God little bro I've gotta make myself proper too. There's just more to my ensemble then a button up and pants." she said pulling a pair of strappy white shoes from the bottom of her closet.

"But I'm hungry!" she smiled and laughed at her brother.

"I'm comming" she said laughing as she grabbed her little satchel.

She fallowed the bounding boys down the hallway to the garage, which lie empty. Her brother turned around with wide eyes.

"Wheres your car!" he asked looking alarmed.

"My grocery getter? Mom has it. Where taking something much cooler" she pulled a little black capsule from her satchel. She gave it a click and tossed it into the parking space where it poofed. She smiled as the boys began to drool.

"Why do you own all these bad ass cars!" goten asked as he gently caressed the door. She materialized the keys in her hand and clicked the button and the suicide doors opened.

"Because I like them.. Climb on in boys lets go for a ride."


	7. Chapter 7

(Authors note: I am looking for some artist who would like to do drawings of my OC Main Characters, and possibly some 'scene' artistry. If your intrested message me!)

Trunks POV:

He smiled as she drove, the interior of the car was epic. There was only a front bench seat which was outragiously comfortable. The dash looked like something out of a futuristic space ship, though knowing Luna and her people it was not impossible. She had called and made reservations while on their way, to where they didn't know. She had spoken an odd language, though he wasn't complaining. Coming from her soft lips it sounded like gold, even Goten had a dreamy look in his eyes when she had spoken it. Though Goten's attention was now on the various buttons and knobs on the dash, he had this goofy "what dose this button do" look on his face. Luna peered over at her brother and smirked sexily.

"Goten see that blue button just above the clock to my right... Press it for me" he immediately obliged as a loud 'PING' echoed in before a smooth automated male voice chimed in. "Your Command" he chirped.

"Shuffle" she said lightly as took a sharp turn to the right. A loud rock song began to play, she reached over and turned it down. Trunks glanced over at the speedometer and almost fainted, it read 175. The thought of how they weren't being pulled over, or even seen another car baffled him. Goten seemed to notice this too, his eyes got wide.

"Relax" she said as they took another sharp turn. "Where not in the city limits any more, and we haven't been for ten minutes." He and Goten looked out the window for what seemed like the first time sense they left. It was dark now but they could make out tree lines below them.

"Where flying!" Goten blinked in amazement.

"Have been for twenty minutes now." she pointed out.

"Where are we going?"

"To a buffet that can handle our eating habits," her eyes scanned the horizon as her fingers tapped the steering wheel gently. He turned his attention backed to the speedometer which now read 300.

"Its amazing, where flying but I can feel the turns like where in a car." Trunks said as he looked out the window some more.

"Indeed, normally you would bank to one side to initiate a turn however this is not a plane. Fly's like a jet, drives like a hover craft."

"What kind of fuel cells dose it use?"

"Believe it or not this is a solar powered."

"Really, that's fascinating." Goten groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Are we boring you little brother?" her hand patted his head and he groaned again. "relax well be there soon."

~*~*~*~*~*45 Min Later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They landed on the highway outside of another city where the convergence of flight to street was surprisingly seamless. The city was lit up brightly, and was bustling with lots of people. The night life was apparently kicking, they pulled up curb side to a busy storefront. A young man in a red vest stepped out as the doors to the vehicle opened. He stepped out fallowed by Goten, Luna rounded the nose of the car and handed the keys to the man in the red vest. She straitened her white dress, even though she had been setting on the fluffy bustle it was still puffy and bouncy as ever. He smiled and offered her his arm, which she took before taking her brothers as well. She guided them into the blinding light of the storefront where they where greeted by three identical kind faced women in green dresses.

"Welcome to The Lotus, do you have a reservation?" the one on the right said.

"Yes, Lucinda"

"Oh" all three looked surprised.

"We thought all that party's guests had arrived" the one to the far left said. She looked at the roster in her hands.

"I called ahead for a private party of three" Luna said a little annoyed.

"Oh yes of coarse we are very sorry for the inconvenience."

"Fallow me" the one in the center said before she guided them into the restaurant. It was dimly lit with table tucked away out of view. You could hear the chattering voices at a dull humm, but not who in particular was speaking. Even the candles on the tables didn't illuminate the faces of the diners, only their drinking glasses. He supposed it was so the servers would know when to re-fill. They came to a small inlet in the back corner, Luna slid into the very large circular booth first fallowed by Goten on the right. He slid in on the left as the hostess lit the candles on their table, she placed the menu and a set of papers on the table before walking away. Luna pulled the menu and papers towards her retrieving a pen from her satchel.

"I thought this was a buffet" Goten said softly, even he could pick up on the vibe of the resterant. She nodded and showed him the sheet of paper and menu.

"You write it down and they bring it to you. It's all you can eat." She had already jotted down half a page full of numbers and letters. Even in the dim light he could see her smile. "Don't worry I've got you covered" she patted his head. She finished out the sheet quickly and set it in the illuminated area of the table, before turning the menu over to Goten to pick out his drink selection. Goten passed the menu to him as server dressed in a white shirt picked up the paper and took it away, while another poured them glasses of ice water.

"Anything else" the server asked.

"Coke"

"Coke"

"Coke" Trunks said closing the menu, the server nodded and walked away. It didn't take long for a steady stream of food to start flooding onto the table. They didn't really talk much as they devoured plate after plate of delicious food. Luna began to fill out another sheet as the last of the food made its way to the table. Goten who was less grumpy now that there was food involved, actually smiled and leaned over and kissed his sisters cheek. She smiled and patted him on the head.

"Better" she asked before taking the final sip of her coke. She placed it in the lighted center of the table and Goten laughed lightly.

"Much, Thank you"

"Your welcome"

"So how did you find this place?" he asked before he began to devour the beef short ribs her had saved to tide him over until the next wave of food came.

"This city is just outside of the compound" she said dabbing her mouth the the napkin.

"You mean where you have been all this time?" Trunks asked sipping on his coke.

"Indeed"

"Was this really a good choice then?" Goten asked, she just smirked.

"They won't take me, and if they try the won't succeed."

"Why is that?", the table grew quiet after that as the wait staff brought in the next wave of food and drinks. Trunks pulled a large bowl of pork noodle soup to him, before passing Luna the large bowl of vegetable udon. The conversation picked back up.

"I came escorted. They will leave me alone" she paused. "And if they don't well, its nothing we can't handle."

"So you will take on your family?" Trunks asked. She laughed lightly.

"My family is not what you need to worry about.. Its the suitors my eldest brother attempts to force on me. He dose this behind the eldest sisters back of coarse, because she has already warned him once." she sipped on her soup as he looked over at her. He knew it would be something they talked about later. Goten just snickered to himself before turning his attention to a bowl of prawns. A server walked up with a strange looking glass. It seemed to be a large wine porron pitcher, but the glass seemed to swirl with a soft pink, or perhaps it was the liquid inside. It arrived at their table with one tall slender blown glass goblet. He watched as Luna looked up from her food and raised her eyebrow.

"Compliments of Delancre" the server said as she set it down on the table.

"Send it back" Luna said in a cold hard tone, the server immediately obeyed out of fear.

"Delancre?" Goten asked, a stray noodle still hanging from his lip.

"Damien" she said with venom, he had come to realize there was a tall man now standing at the table holding the strange pitcher and goblet. By this time even Goten has stopped eating. The man's grey eyes bore into their cubby, his blond hair clean cut. He was in a black business suit and blue tie. Trunks began to feel uneasy and protective of Luna. He instinctively draped his arm around her shoulder, to which she responded by leaning into the crook of his arm. Even Goten scooted closer to her, he sneered.

"Can we help you?" she said in the same cold tone, her raw amethyst gaze reflecting her distaste. The man simply set it back on the table, and bowed slightly.

"This is for you M'lady, with my humblest of intentions."

"Your humble intentions has interrupted not only my dinner, but my boyfriend and brothers. So it seems there not so humble."

"Boyfriend?" he almost choked on the word. Trunks smirked sexily and tipped his head towards the man, letting just a little masculine energy out showing he is nothing to be messed with.

"Not to mention I can smell what it is, and I'm not overly interested in ingesting it. You did a poor job of masking your stench." She waved him off and he obeyed looking green as he did so.

"What was that?" Turnks asked as he retrieved his arm, Goten went back to eating.

"Pure Passion... His Pure Passion" she said wrinkling her nose. He mixed it with white grape and peach fizzy water, though I'm sure you couldn't tell." In truth he couldn't, something clicked in his head. '_boyfriend'... _He shivered as her voice ran through his head.

"_Sorry I should have asked first." _

"_NO!" _he heard her laughter in his head. _"I mean I was... uh.. going to ask any way... After Goten calmed down..." _

"_Seemed pretty calm to me, or his mind just didn't process it" _ His cheeks wanted to flush, but he quickly took charge over it. He returned to eating, to hide it.

~*~*~*3 hours Later ~*~*~~*~*~*~*

He sat content as Goten finished off the table. He looked to Luna who was perusing the desert menu, still sipping on her coke. He smiled to himself as she prused her lips and shook her head.

"I'm done for now... There is a confections parlor just down the street from here... Lets do desert there.." Goten mumbled his response though a mouth full of food, Trunks laughed lightly and nodded.

"Sounds good" she nodded and set her empty glass on the table in the light, and a server came over.

"Anything Else Ma'm?" the woman's small voice said.

"Just the check" Luna said retrieving her satchel from under one of her dress's ruffles.

"Oh Ma'm your check has already been taken care of." The server said smiling. Luna paused for a moment before raising her eyebrow.

"By Who?" she asked simply, she wrapped the small satchels silk strap around her elegant wrist.

"Madam Lucinda," The server bowed before walking away. Luna sighed and laughed.

"It seems one of my sisters was in the other group.." she said poking Goten to start scooting. Trunks slid from the booth and stood offering his hand to Luna. She took it and Goten waited and fallowed behind them, even he had gotten the hint to keep her close.

~*~*~*~* POV Luna~*~*~*~*

Luna led her brother and Trunks from the resterant, hiding her anger. _'Tonight will contine to be a good night.. Or I will kill someone' _she thought as she stopped at the valet podeum. The young man who had parked her car straitened up and smiled.

"We won't be needing out car quite yet" she said smiling. He nodded and made a not of it in his little book, and so she led them on. She smiled as Trunks wrapped his arm around the back of her waist, Goten had moved to walk a few paces ahead of them. She sighed lightly as they traveresed the busy side walk, even with the protection detail Goten seemed to be having fun looking at the different store fronts. "On the corner up here there will be a very large confections parlor, we can stop in there first.. Or we can hit the arcade first." Goten's eyes lightened up brighter at the mention of an arcade. She looked up at Trunks who was also in a small fit of boyish joy.

"Arcade!" Goten said excitedly, she smiled and poked the back of his head.

"You got it, take a left at the confections store, can't miss it." Goten pulls Trunks away and they both trotted up to the corner and stopped in awe. She laughed and lengthened her stride, remaining elegant and graceful as she caught up to them. She rounded the corner and the colossal arcade in the culdasac of stores was busy. Its lights flickered as children and teenagers rushed in and about the three story arcade, joyous laughter and groans of defeat echoed in the air. She she pulled the boys onward towards the structure when she caught sight of the group of men fallowing them. She rolled her eyes, bound and determined to have fun anyway.

They reached the building and she pointed to a location placard. She laughed when the boys discovered the arcade was the size of the Orange Star Mall. "Where am I kicking your butts at first?" she said gesturing to the various game location. Goten took one look at the placard and smirked pointing to the "Battle Game" section. She smirked and grabbed both their hands and led onward through the crowd.


End file.
